Súbito Encontro
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "De certa forma, eu quero ficar somente com ele para o resto da minha vida, até que a paixão se torne amor e dele, existam frutos e provas."


**Súbito Encontro**

Aquele domingo foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida, senão o melhor. Era a primeira vez que eu iria a um evento daqueles, estava tão receosa... O vento estava forte e fazia com que meu vestido Lolita ficasse subindo sem parar. Lá de fora eu conseguia ouvir claramente a banda que tocava no volume máximo, para uma pequena plateia, e assim que uma música acabava eu escutava a voz de um homem. Falava coisas sem nexo para minha amiga, só para descontrair. E assim, adentrei o prédio.

Meus olhos brilharam assim que pude perceber o paraíso que havia acabado de encontrar. Tudo que eu sempre quis estava lá, parado, olhando para mim. TUDO mesmo. Fui obrigada a me inscrever no concurso de karaokê, lutei para não cantar, mas minhas amigas me obrigaram, e eu acabei indo. Mas não me arrependo nem um pouco disso... Porque foi por esta causa que eu conheci o homem da minha vida.

- Quem já se inscreveu para o concurso de karaokê? – um dos homens que estava no palco perguntou. Eu levantei a mão, animada.

- Ali! – outro homem falou, apontando para mim, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Apesar de envergonhada, eu sorri de volta. Ele continuou apontando para mim, com o mais lindo dos sorrisos.

- Ele gostou de você Lika! – Ka-chan me avisou.

- É mesmo hein! – Yumi concordou.

- Parem senão fico sem graça. – ruborizei.

- Todos que vão participar do concurso, por favor, dirijam-se ao lado esquerdo do palco. – aquele rapaz disse.

Lá, eu e ele, nos encontramos. Ele tão envergonhado quanto eu. Não conseguíamos nos olhar nos olhos nem conversar decentemente. Sorte foi que um garoto muito extrovertido estava lá, pois todas as atenções estavam sendo voltadas a ele, assim não precisei me preocupar em saber se aquele rapaz me observava. Aquela brincadeira foi um tanto tranqüilizante, já que eu estava tão nervosa... Passaram-se duas apresentações e na terceira, a mulher cantava maravilhosamente bem. O rapaz falou para mim:

- Vai ter que fazer melhor! – e sorriu.

- Não prometo nada, estou muito nervosa, não canto bem, mas posso tentar. – respondi sorrindo.

Mais alguns minutos de nervosismo se passaram. Eu já estava começando a aceitar que teria de cantar na frente do público, sem ter vergonha, sem gaguejar, sem esquecer a letra e colocar todos meus sentimentos em cada verso cantado... Mas foi bem nessa hora que aquele homem chegou em mim e disse:

- Estamos atrasados no horário, então vamos ter que passar o concurso de karaokê para depois. Agora vamos chamar a banda, depois o dublador e se tudo der certo no horário certo, vamos voltar com o animekê, tudo bem?

- Claro! – respondi aliviada, pois não precisaria mais me apresentar.

Sai daquele pequeno corredor, feliz da vida, quase pulando pelo salão do evento. Tamanha alegria foi interrompida quando pude perceber que certo amigo meu estava acompanhando Ka-chan e Yumi. Loiro de olhos azuis... Suspirei. Era tão lindo... Mas tão sério... Nós quatro estávamos conversando quando o rapaz do animekê veio correndo do além para puxar minhas orelhinhas de neko.

- Hey! – gritei.

- Hahahahaha! – ele ria da minha cara enquanto corria pelo salão.

Sem nem pensar nas consequências, comecei a correr atrás. Com um pequeno salto, eu corria, esquecendo-me do perigo e dos problemas que eu poderia causar para as pessoas. Mas não me importei. Só parei quando consegui recuperar as orelhinhas.

- Que malvado! – falei rindo.

Afastei-me dele e voltei a conversar com Ka-chan e Yumi... Mas mal eu sabia que ele não havia desistido de pegar aquele meu acessório. Rapidamente roubou-o de novo e antes que eu o pegasse, entrou no banheiro masculino.

- Hidoi... – murmurei.

Após alguns minutos, consegui recuperar as minhas preciosas orelhinhas de neko. Sempre que aquele rapaz passava por perto, eu me afastava, não queria perdê-las novamente. Incrível era que mesmo depois de tudo eu ainda não havia perguntado seu nome. As horas passaram rapidamente, sem que eu pudesse perceber. Às cinco da tarde, Ka-chan e o garoto loiro foram embora. Yumi me puxou para dentro do salão do evento e me parou na frente daquele homem. No momento, eu fiquei sem reação nenhuma; estava segurando uma plaquinha que tinha escrito "Free Hugs". Ele me olhou, olhou a plaquinha e sua mensagem... Depois de uns dez segundos, me deu um abraço, com toda sua simpatia.

- Meus pés estão doendo, vamos sentar lá fora? – ele perguntou, depois do abraço.

- Claro! Meus pés também estão... – respondi.

A partir daí começamos a conversar, sem parar mais. Descobri que seu nome era Kamui. Eu realmente tinha esquecido a existência de Yumi, pois o diálogo dele me prendia de alguma forma... Durante três horas, que passaram quase como um jato, ficamos conversando, trocando idéias, opiniões e tudo mais. Às oito horas da noite, meu pai me buscou... Mas assim que cheguei a casa, adicionei Kamui no MSN e conversamos por mais seis longas horas.

De algum jeito, apegamo-nos. Uma paixão tão súbita quanto nosso encontro brotou no coração de cada um. Foi questão de um dia, para que eu terminasse o namoro, para poder ser feliz ao lado de Kamui. Não namoramos, mas nossos sentimentos são tão verdadeiros e sérios... De certa forma, eu quero ficar somente com ele para o resto da minha vida, até que a paixão se torne amor e dele, existam frutos e provas.


End file.
